1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording system, and a recording method which can automatically perform a recording process by presetting a recording start time and a recording end time and reserving the recording and is suitable when it is applied to, for example, a video tape recorder having a timer recording function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of conventional video tape recorders (VTRs) have a timer recording function. In the VTR having the timer recording function, a recording day, a recording start time, a recording end time, a reception channel, and the like are previously inputted and a timer recording is set. In the VTR having the timer recording function, when the timer recording is set, the VTR is set to a mode for automatically recording a program of the preset channel at the recording start time of the timer recording day and the received program is automatically recorded. When the VTR reaches the recording end time, the recording is automatically finished.
When the user sets a recording reservation for a timer recording into the VTR, it is usually necessary to set a recording start time and a recording end time in accordance with a broadcasting start time and a broadcasting end time of a program whose recording is reserved.
In the conventional VTR having the timer recording function, the set contents of the recording reservation such as recording start time, recording end time, and the like which were once inputted are not updated unless otherwise the user manually changes them. Therefore, when a broadcasting of a program such as a baseball relay or the like is extended, a broadcasting time, namely, a start time and an end time of a program to be broadcasted after the extended program is deviated back, so that the VTR cannot perfectly record the target program at the recording start time and recording end time which were set at the time of a recording reservation. Particularly, the problem that the latter half portion of the target program is not recorded.